


Stay In The Outer Ring

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Disabled Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Everyone can carry Virgil, I believe in non sexual communal bathing, If there isn't a piercing scene I failed myself, It is my belief that Remus can and will pick up and carry Virgil around, It's everyone try to embarrass Logan for having a crush day, It's my fic and Roman and Remus can be friends, Jealous Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan and Virgil kind of start dating without realizing, M/M, Oh yeah there's cursing, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tall Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil is a mad panicker, Virgil is short because I'm short and Logan is tall to soothe my dysphoria, Virgil meets nobility and fucking loses his shit, coward - Freeform, fight me, fuck it, haha wHoops, make that a tag ao3, remus and roman are princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil was told never to go to the palace because he legally wasn't supposed to, and he wasn't of the right class to be welcomed there.  Despite this, Virgil charms a couple members of royalty by insulting them, and he finds out having the attention of the royal consultant was quite nice.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Stay In The Outer Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think taking a bath with someone doesn't have to be sexual. People model for art students naked all the time. I think the human body is a body, and yeah, we sexualize it, but I want my fics to be a non-sexual safe zone where characters take care of each other. If anything sexual occurs, it's because Remus or Roman made a joke.
> 
> I also may just be numb to it because of all the stage productions I did and when you have to change, you get naked as quick as possible in front of others.
> 
> Also I did a lot of research into prosthetics for this fic. I learned a lot of good information.

Virgil was told to stay away from the palace. For one, he was on the outer ring of the kingdom, furthest from the palace. Royalty was so much further up than him, physically and economically. He couldn't even access the palace, which was the inner ring of their kingdom. Guards did not allow his sector near, and he understood his place. He had his family until he eventually moved out, moving to a small house of his own in the outer ring. It was near the farmland where he worked, trading his crops with local vendors. He had a couple suitors who courted him, but he was more focused on moving to the middle ring. Plumbing was a bit more reliable there, so he wouldn't have to go to a river to bathe without worrying about sludge coming out of the drain. Plus, they had sweet food. Virgil relied mostly on the crops he didn't sell or ones neighboring farmers had to spare. Occasionally they'd have meat, whether it be fish, poultry, or mammal. His drinking water was a little questionable, and he was often finding himself falling ill. He made his own medicine as he couldn't afford anything to expensive, which meant his anxiety was always high as he couldn't access the proper medication, and he often got mad when he felt himself get panicked. He, also, had to self-amputate his left leg when he was twelve, watched over by his neighbors and loved ones until a prosthetic was made by their blacksmith. It helped him get around easier, which he was thankful for. He had a two models at this point. One for everyday, and he had one for when it snowed and it was too icy. He also owned crutches for when he wasn't wearing one.

He was going into the woods outside of the kingdom to a nice stream to bathe. He brought spare clothes for once he was out, planning on taking him time that night. The air was warm in the summer, and he finally got over a stomach cold. He walked through the woods, looking at the trees. The ground was slightly soft, as they had a light drizzle that morning, but he didn't mind much. That just meant he had to put his clothes on a low hanging tree branch to hold them for a bit. It made the air smell nice anyway, and it promised a cool stream that wouldn't freeze him to death. The forest was free land which is why the people of the outer ring spent so much time there. It was beautiful and calm, and occasionally they would see royalty venturing to and from the kingdom. Virgil chose the stream because no one passed by unless they were bathing. There was no such thing as privacy for those who went to the forest to bathe, but Virgil was surprised to find it empty. Usually he shared with a family that lived a couple houses down. Nice people. He very much liked discussing the crops with the moms whilst they sat together for a peaceful moment. Finding it empty, however, was not unpleasant to see. He put his fresh clothes on a tree before beginning to undress. He folded his clothes up neatly before taking off his prosthetic and placing it on his old clothes. He sat on the edge before easing into the water, cringing a bit at the cold feeling. He never got used to that, but he always adjusted to the water after about five minutes.

He let out a sigh before scrubbing the dirt off his leg and arms. He hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath and dunking himself under the water and stayed there until he needed to come back up for air. This was the closest he'd get to washing his hair here. He'd have to use the dirty water from town to actually wash it once he returned. He went back down, scrubbing his scalp with the water. He came back up, shaking his head to get some water off. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. The water was starting to get less cold as he adjusted. He faintly heard the sound of footsteps and chatter, and he continued to wash his face. He was hoping it was the family. He had to ask about buying some cabbage from them. Maybe ask for help with his harvest. They had five kids, three who were almost into adulthood, and they often helped Virgil in exchange for him tailoring new outfits for them or for him to convince their mothers that they should be able to go on a date in the town. It was always a fair trade, and he would help them during his off seasons if needed. He began to wash his torso when the chatter grew louder, and it was not lesbians with their five kids. Rather, it was a group of men with voices that Virgil couldn't quite recognize. He didn't mind though, just relaxing in the water. 

"I'm telling you, it baffles me that they can't send more men! We need more protection in the woods! Who knows why wild vagrant will be here?"

Virgil sunk a bit in the water as he finally recognized the voice. That was the voice of one of their princes. Yes, it was fascinating to see royalty up close, but Virgil was not in the mood to be a subject of their ridicule. A conversation about how sad it was to use river water to bathe. It seemed like something they'd do. He shimmied to the edge, putting his prosthetic back on before walking to his clothes and putting them on. He picked up his dirty clothes before going to leave. As soon as he turned around, he saw them. Prince Roman, his brother Remus, and their consultant, Logan.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't know people came this far out!" Prince Remus said, grinning. "Hello sir!"

Virgil just stood there, glancing around. He started to wonder if this would be less awkward if he was naked and in the stream. At least then they wouldn't attempt to make conversation. Still, he bowed. It was polite and kind of a law to show respect to royalty.

"You don't need to bow! What are you doing here?"

"It's where I come to bathe." Virgil had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't say that this was the only clean water he could find. "Pardon me, but I must leave."

"You bathe in river water? That's highly unhygienic." The consultant said which majorly pissed Virgil off. 

"Oh, Logan, don't judge! Maybe it's fun!"

"It isn't. It's the only way I can remain clean." Virgil hissed out. "Pardon me."

He began to walk away, trying to keep his temper. He was nervous. Mostly because he had never been in front of anyone richer than the outer ring, and he felt very uncomfortable, but also because he was so angry that they thought this was what people did for fun. It was relaxing and fun to be with others who understood this was what they had, don't get him wrong, but if he could have a warm bath in his home, he would.

"Surely this can't be the only way to clean yourself. Do you live in the forest?"

Okay. Maybe he'll be executed for snapping. He had to remember he could be killed for that. Calm down Virgil. He turned around, forcing a polite smile. "If the outer ring had anything good, there would be other ways. This is all we have because you won't fix our sector. The plumbing is just shit water. I do not care to bathe in people's shit. This is cleaner than anything in town."

"Maybe we should do a small visit, my princes." Logan said, looking at them. "You've never seen beyond the inner ring besides the quick journey to leave the kingdom, and it's been far too long since I went myself."

"Yes, you. Take us to your ring." Prince Roman said, and Virgil wanted to scream.

"Of course. If you would follow. My name's Virgil." Virgil said, gritting his teeth before leading them back to the outer ring. "Where were you three heading?"

"Oh, we were just walking! Heard there was cool rivers around that part!" Remus continued, catching up and throwing an arm around Virgil. "So, what's it like living in the outer ring? I always wanted to visit there!"

"Well, everyone is often sick, and we're mostly farms. We don't have good healers. We rely on ourselves to do everything. We only eat our crops. The farmers market is nice. We have someone who sells homemade jewelry, and I trust him with my life. Then again, we're forced to trust each other with our lives. We can't rely on--" he took a deep breath again, shaking his head. He wasn't going to tell them they were doing an awful job and their people hated them. They'd find out the minute they got there. "You'll see more once we get there."

Once they got to the outer ring, Virgil tried to act natural. He had a couple people come up to him, asking if he was okay. He was sure the royals with him could feel and hear the glares and curses people threw their way. It had to be uncomfortable. Remus, at some point, lowered his arm away from Virgil after the third person came up and asked if Virgil was safe. Virgil continued the tour as normal, showing them the different farms. He showed them the farmers market where he paused to talk to their jeweler about a nose stud he wanted, promising to return with carrots and potatoes to trade. Virgil asked if his daughter was still ill, and when it was confirmed, Virgil promised to spare some of his medicine.

"Is everyone so hostile towards outsides?" Roman asked softly as they walked away, concern in his eyes. 

Okay, Virgil felt something deep inside him snap. "We don't have leaders who take care of us because they stay in their fucking castle. We hate you. You don't even see our ring, and you assume we're hostile to outsiders? We welcome those who can't fucking make it to another ring. We praise those who can make it to another ring, but they always pay us back. My neighbor's kid finally had sweet bread for the first time in her life because her boyfriend's family made it to the middle ring. My dream is to make it there. We can't, though. We just trade because we don't have enough money to buy food and pay your fucking taxes. I wish we were just hostile, but no. We're defensive. For all they know, I'm being arrested for some bullshit reason. Why else would you be following me around? They're making sure I'm safe. They're hostile because you have given them reasons to be."

They didn't speak, and Virgil calmed down a bit. He could be executed for this. He was aware he didn't know how fairly they treated those they trialled. How much trouble would he be in for his words? He turned around and kept walking, not quite caring if they followed or not. They did. They kept up as he walked to his house. He allowed them inside, putting his clothes down neatly in a wash basket. He sat down on a chair, sighing. 

"I'd offer something to eat or drink, but I can't spare that. I only have enough for me and for trading. You also wouldn't want to drink the water. Again, it's shit water. Slightly more filtered, and I usually boil it first, but it's not good for you." Virgil said, cracking his knuckles. "Plus, I'm sure you have much nicer things. This is the end of the tour. Leave."

"Would you be opposed to me returning to make reports about how to improve this ring of the kingdom?" Logan asked, pausing at the door.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thank you." Logan said with a nod before following the princes out of the house.

* * *

"Stop moving."

"I apologize."

Virgil, after the first three visits from Logan alone, offered to sew Logan more casual clothes. They had grown slightly closer. He knew Logan pretty well, and Logan knew him. They had certain facts about each other memorized. For one, Logan's right eye was lazy and tended to cross if he didn't wear his glasses. He also was left handed, but he could only play chess with his right hand for some reason. Virgil was doing the final fitting for him, just fixing a couple things before he was done. "You can't keep coming here in clothes that scream you're from the palace. No one will be comfortable with you."

"How much do I owe you for the clothes?"

Virgil blinked, pausing his sewing. "Usually it's help with manual labor. I've never charged someone. The cloth I used is just scraps."

"Does twenty gold sound correct? I'm sure it's worth more, but I only brought a low amount as you said I should."

"Twenty gold pieces could buy me a horse. That's a lot of money, sir."

"We're past the sir stage, Virgil. I'll pay you more when I can. May I move now?"

"Just a second." Virgil did a final stitch before nodding and standing up. "How does it feel?"

"Weird. Not my usual standard of cloth, but I suppose it's alright." Logan stretched a bit. "You're a fine tailor."

"Thanks. It's a hobby of mine. I'll ignore the original insult."

"I was hoping you'd show me more issues we could fix. I've been making plans with the court advisor to fix some of the plumbing issues so you'll have clean water. The king has, as hesitant as he was, agreed to put more money into the outer ring."

"Why? I'm grateful and all, but why?"

"You charmed our princes the first time you met, surprisingly. They don't have much contact outside of the palace besides professional meetings with other rulers, so they rather enjoyed meeting such an individual as yourself. I believe Remus described you as feisty. I, on the other hand, have found you peculiar and interesting. For one, you make valid points about how poorly we treat this section of the kingdom, and you weren't afraid to be harsh, but you also sometimes hiss at me."

"That was one time! You snuck up on me when I was picking crops!"

"Yes, but you hissed at me, so I will assume it shall continue. So I will continue to both visit and study you. I also have news that you have been requested to visit the palace tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, no thanks. I don't own fancy clothes, and I don't exactly want to explain to our king why he has to fix shit that should have never existed in the first place."

"You've been requested by the princes. You will not be seen by their parents. You may be seen by me or by other members of the court, but not the king or queen. You don't have to dress well. If you wish, you could wear my clothes if it concerns you so much."

"No offense, but you're a foot taller than me. I wouldn't fit your clothes." Virgil saw, maybe hoped he saw, a hint of disappointment on Logan's face. "What?"

"Don't worry about it. Shall I send a carriage to retrieve you tomorrow evening?"

"No thank you. I don't want more gossip around town than there is already. I can walk there, as long as you tell the guards to allow me into the palace. It's not too much trouble. I'll feel very anxious about the fact that maybe people can see me, and they're judging me for thinking I can meet royalty in my wear, but I'll be fine."

"If I may," Logan cleared his throat, standing up straighter than before. "I could possibly stay the night, and I could accompany you to the palace? That may ease your worries having someone you know escorting you around?"

"Uh, yeah. Wait, um, so listen, my house has the one bed, so we'd have to share, and I am going to the stream again tomorrow to bathe."

"I could hold your clothing for you while you bathe. I see no issue in this."

"Then, yeah, okay. If you're fine with that. I actually got to make bread before you came, so that's exciting. Uh, tomatoes are finally ripe, so we have those as well."

"I'm very excited."

* * *

Virgil would be lying if he said he wasn't worried the night before laying down next to Logan. He was worried when he put his back towards Logan, and he was worried when we woke again with his face against Logan's chest and arms around his waist. Logan, apparently, was a bit embarrassed by his affectionate nature, letting go of him immediately once Virgil woke up. They got up and decided not to talk about it. They ate some of the left over bread, talking about differences in palace life versus outer ring life. Virgil founded the nicest clothes he owned before leading Logan through the forest to the stream. He put his clothes on the grass before undressing and taking his leg off again, fully aware that Logan was turning away.

"You're aware I'm not embarrassed of my body, right?" Virgil asked, sitting on the edge of the stream. He eased himself in once more, trying not to wince at the cold. "I'm in the water, you don't need to worry."

"We are less, well, open with out bodies in the palace. I suppose this is because you don't get as much privacy?"

"We do, but community is big in the outer ring. You get to know your neighbors more and more. Communal bathes are a thing in many places. Also, you've seen one body, you've seen them all. I don't really care." Virgil splashed water in his face. "I assume you have private baths?"

"Yes, we do. Of course, when you're younger, you have help with washing, but you don't get help after the age of six. You're expected to just do everything by yourself, and we do. You spend most of your time alone as well. I was lucky to grow up with the princes, Janus our consultant, and Patton, who has been cleaning the castle since he was little. He gets away with most things because he's practically family to them. He lives with them. Janus lives nearby, and I live in the castle as well." Logan watched Virgil sink under the stream, waiting for him to pop back up to continue. "So yes, we're more private when it comes to living."

"Man, that must suck. Not living in the castle, but with the whole not being with a bunch of people. Even when I needed alone time, I knew my community was there if I needed them."

"May I?" Logan asked, stepping closer. He waited for Virgil to nod before plucking a small leaf out of his hair, sitting next to him after. "You could have taken a bath in the palace."

"No. That would be very stressful. I don't know how your baths work. Plus, I really don't want to intrude more than I am." Virgil leaned back slightly. 

"You're an interesting man." Logan continued to play with his hair a bit, almost massaging the scalp. "Is this alright?"

"Well now I don't want to leave the water, but yes."

"I must stop then. We're expected by the evening, and it is just past four."

Virgil stuck out his tongue before going under the water again. He finished his washing and got out as Logan turned around to let him get dressed. They made a stop at Virgil's home to drop off his dirty clothes before going to the palace. They did get weird looks once they reached the inner ring. Virgil was sure this is how Logan felt when he came to Virgil. He didn't know if he felt the urge to puke, run, or hide, but he felt something. They entered the palace, Virgil focusing on his feet. 

"Virgil!" He heard, and when he looked up he saw Remus. "You've come to visit!"

"Hello again." Virgil bowed his head.

"Can I lift you?" Remus asked, not waiting for an answer before picking him up bridal style. "Hello!"

"Oh my god!" Virgil gripped his shoulders. "Sir!"

"No one in the palace lets me carry them! I have muscles for this reason alone. If you really want, I'll put you down."

Virgil noticed how eager he looked and let out a sigh. "This is fine, I guess. You can carry me around."

"Amazing! Come on!" Remus took off running, making Virgil tighten his grip in fear. Logan was walking, but he managed to keep up. Remus was dashing up the stairs, and Virgil tried to take it all in. The luxury of it all. The spaciousness of the palace. It was beautiful. "Roman! I have the mean man!"

Virgil had about two seconds to process the fact he was being thrown until he landed on a soft bed. He hit it with a little 'off' and sat up once he realized what was going on. Roman was sitting next to him, applying makeup. "Hello again. Glad to see you here. Sorry about Remus."

"It's honestly not the worst time I've had, so it's fine." Virgil deadpanned. "Nice makeup."

"Thanks. Here," Roman grabbed his face, turning him to face him. "I'm going to enhance your face."

Virgil stayed completely still as Roman applied eyeliner on him. 

"Logan said you didn't need makeup when we told him our plan to redo your whole look, but everyone could use a little bit. You have to dazzle them." Roman said, pulling out purple eyeshadow. 

Logan made a small noise, rolling his eyes. He still watched as Roman put makeup on Virgil and as Remus interfered. 

"I think you would look fantastic in heels!" Remus said, making Virgil give a very worried look.

"I physically can't wear them. My one foot doesn't bend like that. I can't really move the ankle. It wasn't built that way. I could wear it on my right foot, but I'd be very uneven which is just uncomfortable." Virgil said, and he was not really surprised when Remus grabbed the left leg and inspected. "I'm being honest."

"That's a shame. Alright, well, want to meet our friends? Patton and Janus are somewhere around here." Roman stood up, watching as Remus scooped Virgil up again. "I think you'll like Patton. He's like a mom."

Virgil made a note that Roman was much more confident here than he was during their tour. Logan kept behind them, not saying much. Virgil just accepted his fate, leaning back. He noticed that every room was about seven feet apart if not more. It took about five minutes for them to reach whatever room they were going. Remus decided the best course of action was to hand Logan Virgil and ram his whole entire body against the closed door in front of him. The door swung open after the first one revealing a man with markings on the left side of his face. The man sighed, looking between the two princes before his eyes fell on Virgil. "I see Logan has a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend. This is the Virgil who was so highly spoken of." Logan said, ignoring Remus' attempts to grab Virgil again. "No."

"So your boyfriend you won't shut up about? I was correct. Hello. My name is Janus." He bowed, one hand on his chest.

"I would bow, but Logan is holding me." Virgil responded, not sure what to do. He was actively ignoring the teasing Logan had to endure. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Logan give me the mean man!"

"Virgil, would you care to be put down or be given back to Remus?" Logan asked, looking at the other who just shrugged.

"My day couldn't get any weirder. I'm good with whatever."

Logan gently put him down, making sure he got his footing before letting go, and even then hovering a bit closer than before. Remus pouted a bit, but he decided to leave Virgil alone for the time being. Maybe it was because Logan said no. Maybe it's so he could make fun of Logan. He looked at Janus with a smile. "Where's Patton? It's introduction time!"

"He's in the kitchen. You know him. He finishes his cooking before he does the cleaning. He just got some new things to work with."

"Virgil is allergic to shellfish." Logan said before blinking. "We should probably let Patton know so he doesn't touch Virgil after touching any of that."

"And kiwis." Virgil said, watching Logan nod. "Thanks for remembering."

"Of course."

"As cute as this is, I want to show you Patton!" Roman said, grabbing Virgil's arm and pulling him. "Come on."

Virgil allowed himself to be pulled down stairs and between pillars. He didn't really appreciate or welcome the constant pulling he was receiving that day, but accepted it. Roman turned a couple corners, pausing briefly to say hello to his parents with Remus. Virgil remained hidden behind the door, quite literally fearing the king and queen. Janus and Logan hung back with him, not afraid of people they've known their whole lives, but for the sake of their guest. Once Roman and Remus were done, Logan moved Virgil to his other side away from the princes. "He is uncomfortable with the pulling."

"You've known him for a month. How do you know this stuff?" Roman asked, squinting. "Do you just hang onto every word he says?"

"Facial expressions and body reactions." 

"Logan's jealous!" Remus said before running off, followed by the rest. The trip to the kitchen took a bit, and Virgil kind of hated how big the palace was. He would get lost after a second of walking. Why did they need all this space? Was it a personal thing? Was it a wealth thing? Who wanted to walk three flights of sixty stairs just to get to their bed? He didn't love how cramped his home was, but he preferred it to this. He could hear every step echo. He became self-conscious about his footsteps and how different they sounded between each foot. Finally, somehow, they made it to what they claimed was the kitchen. The final person (Virgil prayed this was the final person) left to meet was making fresh bread and homemade jams. This was Patton. He looked up, smiling.

"Hello! Oh, new person? Oh! Is that Logan's boyfriend!" Patton looked between them, smiling. Janus nodded, making Patton squeal. "Hi! I'm Patton!"

"Okay, we're not dating. They know we're not dating right?" Virgil looked at Logan who just sighed. He turned back to Patton. "We're not dating."

"Oh, Logan would fool us!" Patton teased, winking. Virgil assured himself he wasn't getting flustered. It was simply the heat of the kitchen. "You want to try a new cheese that was just imported from our neighbors?"

Now Virgil lived with vegetable and fruit farmers who were lucky when they got meat. He didn't get milk. He didn't get cheese. He never had dairy before. He knew what it was, but he was a little scared of what it actually tasted like. "No, that's fine. I'm good. Don't know if I'm allergic to that. Don't want to find out."

"You never had cheese?"

"I haven't had many things. If I ever want to try something new, I make sure I'm at home where, if I die, someone will notice." Virgil said, staring at the cheese Patton was referring to. "They will not find me here. I don't know what they'll think, but it won't be good for the palace."

"Do. . . do you want to take some home?" Patton asked with more concern than it should be possible to have for a stranger. "Let me pack some for you."

"No that's okay. I don't want to be charged for stealing. Plus, I'd probably give it to my neighbors. Actually, yeah, can I take some home? I know someone who isn't scared of death. She'll eat anything she finds." Virgil was definitely planning on giving it to his lesbian neighbors, and their youngest daughter who was five was the bravest, most resilient kid he knew, so he was sure she would try it and live to tell the tale. He allowed Patton to pack it, thanking him for the gift. 

"I think the worst that will happen is a stomachache." Roman offered, but Virgil just shook his head. "Alright, that's fine."

"Well, if we're not trying things, we could help me procrastinate cleaning." Patton offered, smiling. "Go goof off?"

"That sounds like so much fun!" Remus said, clapping a bit. 

Virgil didn't know where they were going. He was pretty sure he wouldn't ever memorize the layout. He noticed that there were more stairs and more pillars and fancy portraits of the royal family. They were beautiful. The painting job was excellent. He could see each detail of the family in each one. He just wished he had more time to view them, but he was keeping up with the others. They ended up in what seemed to be Remus' room. They played small games, Virgil very fucking confused by the majority of the games. He still won a lot of them, but he had no idea what he was doing. He was vaguely aware that Logan kept inching closer. He only realized it fully when he was leaning against Logan's side, trying to make sure he didn't cheat. Logan's hand found it's way to Virgil's hand, scratching gently which Virgil appreciated greatly. Janus made a comment, but they were kind of content just ignoring it. 

He may not get used to palace life, but he was could get used to Logan.

* * *

Logan began visiting weekly. Sometimes more than once a week. When he was too busy to visit, Virgil was told in advance. He became the talk to the outer ring, with a royal consultant courting him. They supported him, but it didn't stop the gossip from spreading. They were thankful that Virgil could bring fancy foods back if he went there. It was quite nice. They didn't really notice when the courting started, but it did, and Virgil was very receptive to it. Virgil was with their jeweler, receiving his nose stud. He flinched a bit when the hole was being made, but smiled once it was done. He was trading some meat for this. He gave the food, thanking him again before going back to his house. He was very excited to show Logan. Fuck, he was excited to show the others as well! Things were improving for the outer ring. They got sent medicine monthly instead of never. The king and queen probably hated this, but Roman and Remus were preparing to take over, and they wanted to make things better.

There was a knock on the door, and Virgil opened it, excited. Logan took one look at him before attempting to hide a smile. "I see you stabbed your face."

"I did." Virgil replied, grabbing his arms. "Thank you for noticing."

Logan kissed his head, stepping inside. "How are you, my love?"

"I'm good. I missed you a bit. How's work?" Virgil led him to the table, sitting with him. 

"Long. A lot of work. I wish you'd move to the palace with me. Just to adjust."

"I would get lost so quickly without you by my side all day. I'm fine staying here. I may move to the inner ring in another house one day, or to the closer to inner middle ring, but I can't move into the palace. It's too big."

"You grow used to it." Logan said, but he backed off after that. "If you move close to the palace, I'll move in with you."

"I would want nothing more. I just need a job to do there. Maybe tailoring. That would be fun. Hard work, but so is my job now."

"Love, say the word. I'll buy you a home you'd feel comfortable in."

Virgil smiled, fully aware of that fact. He didn't want Logan to buy him a house, but he was slightly tempted to give in. "Allow me to find someone who wants my home. Then, I'll move."

"Alright, fine. Just make sure you let me know right away."

"Of course, my love."

* * *

Virgil sat in his bath, calm. He moved in with Logan years ago. Logan was behind him, washing his hair for him, smiling. They found a medium sized house. Virgil made clothes for Roman and Remus a lot. They managed to take their favorite aspects of their individual lives and mix them. Virgil still visited the outer ring every day, giving them things they weren't sent by royalty. He let out a content sigh, leaning against Logan's chest. "Thank you."

"You just really like when people wash your hair. I accept this."

"It's like all my troubles go away when you massage my head. You technically could do this when I'm dressed."

"I should get used to seeing people naked, and if that starts with you, fine. I'll still do this when you're dressed." Logan lowered him into the water slowly, thorough with his cleaning. "I still intend on seeing you wearing my clothes someday. I think that would be quite appealing."

Virgil waited until he wasn't almost submerged into the water. "I'll wear one of your shirts tonight. Would that make you happy?"

"It would. Thank you."

Virgil was a little happy he didn't always stay away from the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> So the_gay_snake sent a request when I was half way through this, so I'm very sorry friend. Your pirate ghosts fic will be right up next :D
> 
> Also please imagine Logan going full gay panic to Roman and Remus before Virgil went to the palace. Imagine him going "well, I have emotions. This is terrible." Please imagine that.


End file.
